Tokyo Mew Mew: Dakrness of Shadows
by storyteller316
Summary: A new evil has risen, and it is up to the Mew Mews to stop it. However, will the new Mew Mew in town help them.
1. Chapter 1: A new Mew Mew, Nya

We join the Mew Mews as they run to find their new enemy.

"Are you sure this is the area, Masha?" asked Mew Ichigo as they all stud in an empty street.

"Yes, yes, Masha is sure about this," said Masha as he flew above Ichigo's head.

"Are you perhaps looking for me?" asked a dark figure that was on a nearby building's roof.

"Who are you?" asked Lettuce as they readied for a fight. The figure then jumped down from the roof and landed on the road so hard that some cracks formed in the concrete.

"My name's Shadow Tor, one of the ten Shadow Beast Kings," said the creature that looked like a pure black Minotaur.

"Who are the Shadow Beast Kings?" asked Mint.

"We are a group of alien animals, and we are here to destroy the humans of this planet in order to save the animals, and it will be thanks to this," said Shadow Tor as he held his right hand out which had a black stone in it.

"W, what is that?" asked Zakuro as all of the Mew Mews stumbled backwards as if the energy was being sapped from their bodies.

"This is a Dark Mew Stone, it is one hundred percent dark mew aqua that has been hardened, oh and it has the effect of taking your Mew Mews' powers, which are powered by regular Mew Aqua," said Shadow Tor with a smile.

"Dark Ribbon Phoenix Exploder," said a voice out of nowhere. The stone in Shadow Tor's hand shattered as a ball of fire hit it.

"Who did that?!" asked an angry Shadow Tor as he looked around.

"I thought you would have remembered my attack, how disappointing," said another black figure on top of a building. Before anyone could say a word, the figure jumped down off the building, right in front of the Mew Mews.

"Mew Phoenix," said Shadow Tor with a mad voice.

"What, a new Mew Mew?" asked Ichigo who's vision was slightly blurred.

"Are you girls ok?" asked Mew Phoenix as he turned around to face the other Mew Mews.

"Wait, you're a boy!" said Pudding in shook as her eyes cleared up, allowing her to see that Mew Phoenix had blazing red hair and eyes. He was also where a black shirt, red jacket, and black jeans.

"Wow, what a smart kid," said Mew Phoenix with a sarcastic voice but kind smile.

"Hey Phoenix, take this," said Shadow Tor as he tore off one of his horns, and threw it at him.

"Nice try, Phoenix Feather Sword," said Phoenix as a sword shaped like a feather appeared in his right hand, with one swing of the sword, the horn was cut in haft making the hafts explode after the went past them.

"Whoa," said Lettuce who was impressed by his power.

"You all still ok?" asked Phoenix as he looked over his shoulder at the others who just nodded their heads in response.

"Good, now it's time to take him out," said Phoenix.

"Go ahead, but keep in mind that you will also be destroying the humans I absorbed," said Shadow Tor.

"What?!" asked Mint with a terrified expression.

"Haven't you wondered where all of the humans are?" asked Shadow Tor as he motioned to the empty streets.

"Heh, Dark Ribbon Phoenix Exploder," said Phoenix as he pointed a phoenix shaped blaster at Shadow Tor, sending a blast of energy right at him.

"What, how could you?!" said Shadow Tor as he vanished into a dark light after being engulfed in flames.

"What were you thinking?!" asked Zakuro as she and the others stud up.

"You just destroyed the humans he absorbed," said Ichigo who was unhappy with Phoenix's choice.

"Don't worry, they will be back in 3, 2, 1," said Phoenix as he counted with his fingers. Several humans started to appear before them out of thin air.

"How did you know they would return?" asked Lettuce.

"Because Shadow Tor wasn't the first of the Shadow Beast Kings that I fought, there was at one point twelve, I've destroyed three now," said Phoenix as he started to walk away.

"Wait, I still have questions for you," said Ichigo.

"Don't worry, we will meet again," said Phoenix as he jumped on to the roof of a small building. He then vanished from sight as the sun fell behind him.

"Looks like we might have a new member," said Pudding.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem like he wants to join our team," said Mint with an obnoxious attitude.

"What do you think, Zakuro?" asked Lettuce.

"He is powerful, but I don't know if we should trust him," said Zakuro.

"See, Onee-sama is on my side," said Mint as hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Well I think we need his help," said Ichigo with a series face.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo's secret revealed, nya

The next day at Ichigo's school was parents' day so all of the students' parents were standing with them before class began.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya," said Moe as she walked up to Ichigo and her parents.

"Hello Moe," said Mrs. Momomiya with a kind smile.

"Hey, how is Shintaro doing?" asked Ichigo before her dad could say something to embarrass her.

"She still has the flue," said Moe with a depressed look.

"I hope she gets better soon," said Ichigo with a worried face.

"Alright everyone, take your seats, and parents please move to the back of the room," said the teacher as she walked in. Everyone then took their spots just as the teacher had told them.

"Now with that covered I have some good news, we have a new student joining our class, please help me in welcoming Mr. Kasai Tori," said the teacher as she motioned toward the door. A boy with red hair and eyes then walked into the room.

"Hm, he looks just like," thought Ichigo as her eyes widened.

"Mr. Tori, where are your parents?" asked the teacher.

"They are still in America, I was sent ahead of them" said Kasai.

"Alright then, please take your seat," said the teacher.

"Ok," said Kasai. All of a sudden, something human size came crashing through a window at the front of them room.

"I thought someone was following me, turns out it was just Shadow Crow, Mew Mew Phoenix Metamorphosis!" said Kasai as he held out his right hand, which had a ring with the Mew Mew symbol on it. He then transformed into Mew Phoenix right before everyone else.

"I was right, you are Mew Phoenix" said Ichigo as she got up and ran over to him.

"Here Ichigo, use this when you transform," said Phoenix as he tossed a black version of the mew pendant to her.

"Alright, Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" said Ichigo as she held up the new pendant.

"I don't think so," said Shadow Crow as he shoot feathers from his right wing at her.

"Oh no you don't," said Phoenix as he shot the feathers out of the air. Ichigo then finished transforming, her outfit now had black stripes and her gloves were completely black.

"Whoa, I feel different, Nya," said Ichigo as she looked at her outfit.

"It's because you have more power, now use one of your attacks," said Phoenix as he continued to blast the feathers.

"Right, strawberry bell, Dark Ribbon Strawberry Check," said Ichigo as she pointed the new strawberry bell, which had black stripes on it, at Shadow Crow.

"Gah, this can't be," said Shadow Crow as he froze in place.

"Now it's my turn, Dark Ribbon Phoenix Exploder!" said Phoenix as he shot the blaster at Shadow Crow.

"Gah!" said Shadow Crow as he vanished; all that was left of him was a tiny black glass heart floating in the air.

"Masha retrieve, Masha retrieve," said Masha as he flew over and gobbled up the tiny black heart.

"Hey, how come Shadow Tor didn't leave behind a glass heart like that yesterday?" asked Ichigo as she turned back to her normal human form.

"It's because he's still alive, I only separated him from all of the people he absorbed," said Kasai as he transformed back.

"Makes since, but I really want to know how you have powers," said Ichigo.

"You don't remember me do you?" asked Kasai with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"Should I?" asked Ichigo with a confused face.

"Maybe this will remind you," said Kasai as he kissed her. When they parted lips Ichigo had turned into her cat form.

"Nya, nya, nya!" said Ichigo as she freaked out.

"That was always funny," said Kasai as a dragon sward appeared in his right hand. Ichigo then ran over to Masaya's desk, jumped up on it, kissed him, jumped off his desk, and transformed back to her human body.

"You're Kishu, aren't you?" asked Ichigo who was a little angry at him.

"Technically haft of him, I was created when you destroyed Deep Blue, and released all of the Mew Aqua he had which brought me to life after healing my other haft," said Kasai.

"Wait, so you have all of my power then," said Masaya as he stud up.

"Nope," said Kasai as he a blue ring appeared in his hand.

"You do," said Kasai as he tossed the ring to Masaya.

"What is this?" asked Masaya as he looked at the ring and saw a golden sword carved into it.

"That is your own Mew Mew ring, it will allow you to control the powers of both Deep Blue and the Blue Knight," said Kasai.

"Whoa, so Ichigo is Mew Ichigo, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and Masaya is Blue Knight," said Moe.

"Now how did we not see that?" asked Ichigo's mom as he tilted her head as she thought.

"Ichigo, how?" asked her dad in shook.

"Hey Ichigo, you don't mind me tagging along to the café with you, do you?" said Kasai.

"Wait, the café is still open?" asked Masaya.

"Yeah, and Ryou said you could have your job back if you want Aoyama-kun," said Ichigo.

"That's great," said Masaya with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Tor's attack, Nya

Later that day at the café, everyone had gathered to hear what Ichigo had to say about Kasai.

"What!?" said all of the others after Ichigo told them about Kasai.

"So Mew Phoenix was created from Kishu?" asked Mint with a freaked face.

"Yep," said Ichigo.

"Hm, this is very interesting," said Pudding who was standing on a giant ball while holding a magnifying glass at Kasai.

"Um, here, these are for you, they will help you beat the Shadow Beast Kings," said Kasai as he placed four pendants on the table they were all standing around.

"And what makes you think we will take them?" asked Ryou who was a bit skeptic of the turn of events.

"Look, I know that you didn't trust Kishu and the others to begin with, but I'm telling you, you need the power of these pendants to beat the Shadow Beast Kings, especially if they have Dark Mew Aqua with them," said Kasai.

"What do you have to say, Ichigo?" asked Keiichiro.

"I trust him, I used the power he gave me and together we defeated one of the kings," said Ichigo.

"And it's thanks to us fighting together that we beat him, when I defeated the first two it was because they were weak from just being created," said Kasai.

"That's pretty cowardly," said Ryou as he leaned against a wall.

"Says the guy having five girls fight for earth because he can't do it himself," said Kasai.

"What was that?!" asked a mad Ryou as he started toward him.

"You heard me," said Kasai as they stood before each other.

"Alright you two, lets settle down," said Ichigo who's ears and tail had appeared from being nervous.

"Um, Ichigo," said Masaya as he pointed to her ears.

"I'm getting use to them appearing, so it's not embarrassing anymore," said Ichigo with a straight face.

"Hey, check out the TV," said Pudding. When they looked at the TV they saw a bunch of monsters attacking the city.

"What are those?" asked Ichigo.

"They're Beast Puppets, the Beast Kings can make them from the dark deeds done to animals," said Kasai.

"I kind of makes me sick to think of how many of those deeds had to be done to create that many," said Lettuce with a worried voice.

"Actually most of them came from the same deed," said Kasai.

"What?!" said all of the girls at the same time.

"He can explain later, right now Tokyo Mew Mews move out," said Ryou.

"Right!" said the others at the same time. They all then ran outside, and before they could even transform they saw a bunch of motorcycles waiting for them.

"Whoa, what are with the motorcycles?" asked Ichigo.

"They are the Mew Mew Cycles, I created them so you can get around faster," said Kasai as he got on a motorcycle with a flame paint job.

"Cool, where's Pudding's?" asked Pudding as she looked around.

"Yours is the sidecar on Ichigo's," said Kasai as he pointed to a white motorcycle with strawberries and cat faces on it with a side car that had pudding and monkeys on it.

"Ahh," said a sad Pudding as she got in the cart.

"Sorry, but it's bad enough that I created the ones of all of us, but once you're our age, I make one for you," said Kasai. They all then got on their motorcycles, transformed, and drove away.

"Good luck Mew Mews," said Ryou as he watched them drive away. Meanwhile in the city, people were running from the Beast Puppets.

"That's it Beast Puppets, destroy this city," said Shadow Tor as he stood on top of a tall building.

"Stop right there," said Mew Ichigo as all of the Mew Mews appeared on top of another building that stud next to the one that Shadow Tor was on.

"You Mew Mews never give up," said Shadow Tor.

"That's right, and in the name of Earth and all the creatures that inhabit her we shall be of serves, Nya," said Mew Ichigo as she struck a cat like pose.

"Really?" asked Mew Mint as she and the others looked at Mew Ichigo with disbelief in their eyes.

"I thought it was good," said Mew Ichigo.

"Alright guys, time to use your new pendants," said Mew Phoenix. Mint and the other three then took out their new pendants and transformed. Mint's new outfit had horizontal black lines, hearts, and her gloves were a darker blue.

"This is actually pretty cute," said Mint. Zakuro had lines in a slanted pattern making diamonds on the main part of her outfit.

"I can pull this look off," said Zakuro as she flipped her hair back.

"Onee-sama!" said Mint with hearts in her eyes. Lettuce had vertical wavy lines on her outfit.

"They almost look like seaweed," said Lettuce. And last but not least, Puddings outfit had a black flame design on it.

"Pudding likes," said Pudding as she did a back flip.

"All right girls, let's do this," said Kasai. All five girls then nodded their heads and jumped down to the street with him.

"Dark Ribbon Zakuro's Spear," said Zakuro as she attacked ten Beast Puppets that were chasing a group of people.

"Go now," said Zakuro as she jumped in front of them in order to take out more Beast Puppets.

"Thank you Mew Zakuro," said a man in the group as they ran away. Up on the roof, Shadow Tor was watching as the Mew Mews destroyed the Beast Puppets.

"What do you think?" asked Mew Phoenix who was behind Shadow Tor pointing his Phoenix Blaster at him.

"So, you gave them the power to beat us and to stop the effects of the Dark Mew Stones," said Shadow Tor.

"Yep, and now it's time to take you down, Phoenix Feather Sword," said Phoenix. When the sword appeared in his left hand Mew Phoenix swung the blade to hit Shadow Tor in the shoulder.

"You can't beat me with that," said Shadow Tor as he grabbed the Phoenix Feather Sword's blade.

"Who says I'm trying to beat you with my sword?" asked Phoenix as he dropped his weapons, grabbed Shadow Tor's right shoulder, and throw him to the street below.

"That's smart," said Shadow Tor as he stud up. But when he was fully on his feet, he noticed that he was surrounded by all of the Mew Mews.

"Give it up Shadow Tor, we have you," said Phoenix.

"Shadow Flame Blast!" said a voice out of nowhere. Black fire balls suddenly came from nowhere and knocked the Mew Mews toward a news crew who had showed up a few minutes earlier for the rampage.

"What was that?" asked Ichigo who had turned back to her human form along with all of the others.

"Shadow Tor, the five have a mission for you," said a figure in a black cloak.

"Right master Shadow Drag," said Shadow Tor as he jumped up to him.

"No, not Shadow Drag," said Kasai as he watched the two vanished, and then he fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Mew Mews discovered, Nya

The next day, Ichigo and the others woke up in a huge hospital room.

"Oh good, you're all awake," said Ichigo's mom as she and some other people stood around the room.

"Where are we?" asked Ichigo with a drowsy voice.

"You're in a hospital," said Ryou as he walked into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out?!" asked Ichigo's dad with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Dad that's enough, he's our boss," said Ichigo as she sat up.

"Your Mew Mew or Café boss?" asked her dad who was still angry.

"Technically he's both," said Mint as she sat up in her bed which was a cross from Ichigo's. They were the closest to the door.

"Mint, you shouldn't be sitting up," said her Nanny as she tried to get Mint to lie back down.

"That's right sis," said Seiji.

"Don't worry you two I'm fine, besides Seiji you should be paying attention to your work," said Mint with a smile.

"By the way, who was that Shadow Drag guy?" asked Lettuce as she looked at Kasai whose bed was beside Ichigo's. Her bed was beside Mint's.

"He's one of the Beast Five, the leaders of the Shadow Beast Kings, he's also a humanoid dragon," said Kasai as he got out of his bed.

"Whoa, get back in that bed, you're going to hurt yourself even more," said Ryou who actually sounded worried for him.

"I'll be fine, I heal faster than normal humans do," said Kasai as his wounds started to heal.

"There's something I want to know, how is there a dragon Shadow Beast King, dragons don't even exist," said Mint.

"They may not exist in this dimension, but there is one where all kinds of creatures live, that's where I got my Mew Phoenix powers, after I was brought to life I was taken there," said Kasai as he removed his bandages.

"Can you take us there?" asked Ichigo.

"Whoa, Ichigo why would you want to go there?" asked Masaya, who had found them after the battle was over.

"Because that Shadow Drag guy beat us with only one attack, we need a new power, stronger than the Red Data Animal DNA we have," said Ichigo as she got out of her bed.

"She's right," said Zakuro as she and the others got out of bed. Zakuro and Pudding were in beds next to the windows.

"If they're going, I'm going," said Masaya.

"I thought you would say that, good thing I know about some powers for all of you," said Kasai with a smile.

"Wait a minute, you can't expect us to just let you go!" said Lettuce's dad.

"If we don't go we lose earth dad," said Lettuce as she and the others formed a circle in the center of the room.

"Let's do this," said Ichigo as they all put their hands into the circle. Before anyone could say another world a news anchor man on the TV started talking about the Mew Mews.

"So the big shook of the month is that the Tokyo Mew Mews were beat by a new enemy yesterday and were forced to show who they really are," said the anchor man.

"That's right, and we have actually identified them as Ichigo Momomiya, Lettuce Midorikawa, Mint Aizawa, Pudding Fong, and get this, the famous idol Zakuro Fujiwara is also a Mew Mew," said the female co-anchor.

"That is a pretty big shock," said the anchor man.

"Also, with the exception of Pudding Fong, they are all teenage girls, but we still have no enough information on their new male team mate other than the fact that he is called Mew Phoenix," said the anchor woman.

"Not good, everyone knows," said Pudding.

"So, you still want to go?" asked Kasai. The girls and Masaya didn't say a word as they got their pendants out and transformed, and after they had transformed all their injuries were gone.

"I take that as a yes, Mew Mew Phoenix Metamorphosis," said Kasai.

"Alright, so how do we get to this other dimension?" asked Blue Knight, who instead of wearing blue shorts had black jeans on; he also had a black streak in his blond hair.

"Hey phoenix sprit wake up," said Mew Phoenix. All of a sudden a spiritual phoenix appeared behind him.

"How can I help you Mew Phoenix?" asked the spirit.

"Open the portal for me and my friends," said Phoenix as he pointed to the others, who were all staring with stunned expressions.

"Are you sure they are worthy enough?" asked the spirit as he looked at the Mew Mews.

"Spirit I know for a fact that they are," said Phoenix.

"Would you give up your own lifes to save this planet, other planets, and all the inhabitants of said planets?" asked the spirit.

"We would, no matter what," said Ichigo with a straight face as she and the others snapped out of it.

"I believe you would," said the spirit as he vanished with a smile on his face. A spiral vortex then opened up in the wall behind their parents.

"We have to do this everyone," said Ichigo.

"We know," said her mom. Everyone but her dad then moved out of their way.

"Please move dad," said Ichigo.

"You know, I always thought that you were just a clumsy girl, but now I see that you are more than that, and you have your friends to help you as well," said her dad with a smile.

"Dad," said a shocked Ichigo.

"Go get those powers, and when you come back, take those monsters down," said her dad as he moved out of their way, over to his wife.

"Alright guys, let's do this," said Ichigo. All of the Mew Mews then ran into the portal, Ichigo had tears in her eyes as she ran in.

"Thanks dad," thought Ichigo to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad memories, Nya

Once the Mew Mews landed in the mythical world they saw lots of creatures everywhere, a bluish green sky, and backwards moving rivers and waterfalls.

"Alright, be careful while you are here," said Phoenix as he stud before everyone in an open field.

"Why?" asked Pudding.

"A lot of the plants here are poisonous to humans, some can even cause you to relive the worst memories of their lifes," said Phoenix.

"Pudding wont tough a single thing then," said Pudding as she held her hands close to her chest. Phoenix then led them to a nearby forest to the west.

"Is this the only way to where we are going?" asked Mint who was grossed out by the mud and leaves.

"There's not really a way to go, the creatures we're looking for will come to us, but if you want we could go the other way and run into a volcano and even more dangers creatures," said Phoenix.

"No thank you," said Mint with a disturbed look. As they all passed by a bush, Pudding and Zakuro both got cut by thorns, but didn't realize it.

"Let's rest here for a few minutes," said Phoenix when they came to a tiny pond. Ichigo sat down next to Pudding and noticed the cut on her arm.

"Pudding, you got cut by a plant," said Ichigo with a worried face.

"Pudding's feeling weird," said Pudding as she fainted with a sweaty face.

"I feel weird to," said Zakuro as she fainted with the same sweaty face.

"No, not you too Onee-sama," said Mint as she checked on her.

"Quick, get both of them over here," said Phoenix as he laid a blanket out under a giant tree. Ichigo and Mint then moved the two on to the blanket.

"They're burning up," said Ichigo.

"They must have got cut by a Nightmare Thorn bush earlier," said Phoenix as he checked on their vitals.

"What can we do?" asked Lettuce with a worried face.

"It's mainly up to them to fight their worst memories, but we can help too, I'll go find some leaves to turn into pillows to help fight the infection," said Phoenix as he headed through the trees.

"And we will find something to cool them down with," said Ichigo.

"Hey, you can use your arm bands to soak up some of the pond water," said Blue Knight.

"Nice idea," said Ichigo as she and Mint took off their arm bands. Meanwhile in Puddings mind.

"Where am I?" asked Pudding as she floated in darkness.

"Hi mama," came a voice from behind her. When Pudding turned around she saw a younger her standing next to a hospital bed.

"Wait, that's me and mama," said Pudding. All of a sudden her mom starts coughing, doctors come running into the room, and a nurse is holding Pudding back as the doctors try to help her mom, but it's too late as she starts to flat line.

"Mama, mama!" said the younger Pudding as she runs up to the bed crying.

"No, this is the day that mama, no," said Pudding as she falls to her knees crying. Meanwhile in Zakuro's mind.

"How did I get here?" asked Zakuro as she looked around at a francize front room.

"Mom, dad, where were you?!" asked a younger Zakuro as she walked in the front door wearing a ballerina outfit.

"Hey, that's me," said Zakuro as her younger self walked right by her.

"She can't see or hear me, wait, that means, no, it can't be," said Zakuro with a freaked face as she realized what time this was. The little Zakuro then headed up stairs. When she reached the top a scream echoed throughout the house.

"It is, it's the day they died," said Zakuro as she grabbed her head with quivering hands. Outside their minds, Phoenix had just returned with some leaves.

"Alright these will work as a pillow," said Phoenix as he put some leaves under each of their heads.

"Alright, and just to let you know we have been keeping our arm bands wet to keep them cool," said Lettuce.

"But that water isn't all that cool," said Phoenix.

"We know, but it was the only thing we could think off," said Ichigo.

"Hm, hey Mint try shooting one of your arrows into the water," said Phoenix.

"Why?" asked Mint.

"It might cool the water down," said Phoenix.

"That is actually a good plan," said Lettuce.

"Alright then," said Mint as she walked to the water.

"Dark Ribbon Mint Echo!" said Mint as she fired the arrow right at the water which mad some freeze up to the shore.

"She froze some of the water," said Ichigo.

"That's great, we can now make ice packs for them," said Phoenix. Now back into Puddings mind.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Pudding as she watched the same thing as before with her mom.

"It's all your fault," said the little Pudding who was standing in front of her with a dark look in her eyes.

"You can see me now?" asked Pudding as she looked at her.

"Of course I can, and like I said, it's your fault that mom's gone," said little Pudding as she got a little closer.

"That's not true," said Pudding as she continued to look at the ground.

"Of course it's true, if you hadn't run off in the rain that one night mama would not have gone out in it to get you and got worse," said little Pudding.

"You're right," said Pudding as she hung her head and started to cry. Now to Zakuro's mind.

"I can't believe you became a star even after their death," said little Zakuro as she appeared before the bigger one.

"What did you say?" asked Zakuro without lifting her head.

"You heard me, you became a star even though you promised them that you would show them the kind of star you wanted to be," said little Zakuro.

"I did promise that," said Zakuro. Now back to Pudding's mind for the last time.

"So you finally realize it," said little Pudding.

"I have always realized it, but I also knew that mama would be looking down on me from heaven, and forgave me, it's also why I became a Mew Mew, to protect those who can't protect themselves," said Pudding as she stud up.

"Looks like you know that you can't blame yourself now," said little Pudding as she transformed into a giant ape that was holding a spear and wearing a suit of armor.

"Who are you?" asked Pudding as she looked at him.

"I am Sun Wukong, and I know about your troubles on earth, so I am giving you my strength to take into battle," said the ape as he vanished. Meanwhile with Zakuro.

"If you remembered the promise then why did you brake it?!" asked little Zakuro with a lot of rage in her voice.

"I never broke it," said Zakuro as she stud up.

"Of course you did," said little Zakuro.

"No, they have always been watching me, plus I know they would have never wanted me to give up on my dream," said Zakuro as she raced her head and a tear fell to the ground.

"So that's why you went ahead with becoming a star," said little Zakuro as she changed to a giant wolf.

"You're the creature that I need aren't you," said Zakuro with no fear in her voice.

"I don't know, am I?" asked the wolf with a smile that revealed his fangs.

"Yes you are," said Zakuro.

"Then tell me, what is my name?" asked the wolf as his face got closer to her face.

"Fenrir," said Zakuro. The wolf then vanished without a word. Outside their minds both Pudding and Zakuro had both just woke up.

"Hey, you're both finally awake," said Ichigo who was sitting next to Pudding.

"Are you two ok?" asked Lettuce.

"I'm fine," said the two at the same time. The sun had stated to set in the distance, so the others had built a fire to keep them warm.


	6. Chapter 6: Test of true self, Nya

The next morning, everyone started out for a mountain top.

"Are you sure about this, Mint?" asked Ichigo as they climbed up the side of the mountain.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel something calling to me from up here," said Mint who was farther up the mountain then the others.

"Are you two ok?" asked Phoenix as he checked on Pudding and Zakuro, who were all the way in the back.

"We're fine," said Pudding who was a little out of breath as she past him.

"I'm glad you two found you're Mythical Animals, but you should take it easy," said Lettuce with a lot of worry in her voice.

"We're fine Lettuce, after we got our new powers we healed, we just need to get used to our new powers," said Zakuro. When they all finally reached the top they found a giant cave.

"The feeling's coming from inside this cave," said Mint.

"Then you go ahead in Mint, we'll wait here," said Phoenix.

"Wait, we can't just let her go in there alone," said Ichigo with a worried look in her eyes.

"If Mint is the only one who could since this thing then she has to go in the cave alone, or her Mythical Animal won't show up," said Phoenix.

"That makes since," said Blue Knight.

"Alright then, I'm going in," said Mint as she walked into the cave. Inside the cave Mint could hardly see a thing as she ran her right hand across the wall.

"Ow, I can't believe I just did that," said Mint after she walked right into a wall.

"Are you ok?" asked a tiny voice from the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked Mint as she looked in the direction of the voice.

"I'm the one who's been calling out to you," said the voice.

"Ok, but where are you?" said Mint.

"I'm right in front of you," said the voice. A turquoise glowing bird then appeared before Mint on a rook pillar that came to Mint's waist.

"Whoa, now you're a pretty bird," said Mint with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm an Ibong Adarna," said the bird.

"That's a cool name, wait a minute what happened to the exit?" said Mint as she saw the she was trapped in a room made of cave walls.

"You can leave once you pass my test," said Ibong as he stud up on his tiny little gold claws.

"Ok, so what is your test?" asked Mint with a slight annoyed tone of voice.

"Tell me who you are," said Ibong.

"I'm Mint Aizawa and I'm a rich and beautiful girl," said Mint with a cocky attitude.

"That's not what I meant, what I really want to know is who you really are when others aren't around for you to act for," said Ibong. Meanwhile outside the cave Ichigo and the others were waiting on Mint.

"She's been in there for a while now," said Ichigo.

"I hope she's alright," said Lettuce.

"Don't worry, Mint is strong, she can handle it," said Phoenix. Now back to Mint in the cave.

"What do you mean by that, I told you who I am," said Mint.

"Alright then tell me why you became a Mew Mew," said Ibong.

"That's because Ichigo dragged me into it," said Mint.

"Well why did you stay, you could have left at any time, especially since Ichigo is such a mess up, or you could have been like Zakuro and been a loan fighter with a temper problem, and stayed away from the others," said Ibong.

"I stay because they are my friends and I want to save the world, and remember this, only I can call Ichigo a mess up, and Onee-sama might have a temper at times but she is still a kind person," said Mint.

"So that's why you stay, but who are you?" said Ibong as he pointed to Mint with his left wing.

"I am Mew Mint, a spoiled rich girl who has never had an actual friend until I met Ichigo and the others, and if it came down to it I would give my life to protect them," said Mint as tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Looks like you finally understand your true self," said Ibong as he vanished into a light that engulfed Mint. A little bit later Mint finally came out of the cave.

"Mint, are you ok?" asked Ichigo as she ran to her.

"I'm fine Ichigo," said Mint as she hugged Ichigo with a big smile on her face.

"That's not Mint, she's being too nice," said Pudding with a scared voice.

"It's me, my test just allowed me to see something that I really needed to," said Mint as she looked at the others, still smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Test of believing, Nya

The next day, Lettuce led everyone to an ocean where in the distance they could see four islands.

"This is where I keep feeling I need to be," said Lettuce as they looked out at the large body of water.

"Well you're Red Data Animal is a finless porpoise," said Phoenix.

"Hello is the creature who's been calling me here?" asked Lettuce as she cupped her hands around her mouth. All of a sudden, something huge jumped out of the water. When it landed on the beach everyone was surprised to see a bat like frog creature.

"Lettuce Midorikawa I presume," said the creature as he looked at Lettuce.

"Th, that's me," said Lettuce who was a little scared.

"I am Water Leaper, and I have chosen you to take my power with you into battle," said the creature.

"I am onward, but what do I have to do for the test?" asked Lettuce as she got a little closer.

"You must walk out onto the water," said Water Leaper as he pointed at the water with one of his claw wings.

"That's scientifically impassable, no one can walk on water," said Lettuce.

"You can do it when you get in touch with your spiritual side," said Water Leaper as he walked over to the water, then out on it.

"See, all you have to do is realize the magic in your spirit," said Water Leaper.

"Alright, I'll try," said Lettuce as she headed for the water, stopping right before it to take a deep breath. When she was ready, Lettuce stepped out on to the water as if she was ice skating for the first time.

"That's it," said Water Leaper as Lettuce walked slowly and unsteadily out onto the water.

"I'm doing it," said Lettuce with a smile.

"That's good, but you need a little more practice," said Water Leaper as Lettuce loss her balance, falling into the water.

"Ok," said Lettuce as she walked back to the shore. For the rest of the day, the two practiced running on and controlling water.

"That's it Lettuce!" said Ichigo as she and the others watched Lettuce.

"Lettuce come over here," said Water Leaper. She then came sliding over on the water's surface.

"What is it?" asked Lettuce.

"You have done well in your test, so now I give you my powers," said Water Leaper as he vanished into a ball of light that fussed with Lettuce.

"Nice job Lettuce!" said Ichigo and the others at Lettuce came over to them.

"Thanks guys!" said Lettuce as she gave them all a hug.


	8. Chapter 8: The test of love, Nya

That night, both Ichigo and Masaya started to feel their creatures calling to them so they led everyone to a nearby cave at the end of a forest.

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?" asked Mint as she yawned into her right hand.

"They are calling out to us right now," said Ichigo.

"We'll be back soon," said Blue Knight. With that, the two went into the pitch black cave.

"It sure is dark in here," said Ichigo as she heard water dropping from a stalactite on the ceiling.

"Yes it is," said Blue Knight. All of a sudden, the floor gave out from under them and the two screamed as they fell down a small tunnel, Ichigo holding onto her skirt so it wouldn't fly up. When Ichigo woke up, she found herself in a new section of the cave.

"Masaya, are you ok?" asked Ichigo as she got up. When there was no answer she started to look around and noticed that she was all alone. She then noticed a faint glow coming from up ahead. As she got closer, she noticed that she was in her normal human form.

"What is this place?" asked Ichigo as she reached the end of the small tunnel, she found herself on a ledge in a room with two lava pools that ran a good fifty feet in length.

"Welcome Ichigo Momomiya," said a voice from inside the room.

"Whose there?" asked Ichigo. A giant griffin then appeared in front of her as a whirlwind swept through the room.

"I have no name, but you can call me Griffin," said the griffin as he flew in the air over the cliff.

"Alright then, are you the one who has been calling to me, Griffin?' asked Ichigo.

"Yes I am, and your test will be one of love," said Griffin.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo with a confused face.

"You must choose between the powers you love, or the boy that you love," said Griffin as he pointed to the ceiling with one of his claws. Ichigo looked past him, at the ceiling and saw both Mew Ichigo and Masaya tied to one end of two ropes and the other end tied to some rocks right above the edge of the lava poopls.

"Choose wisely," said Griffin as he flew up to the ceiling and cut the ropes sending both falling to the lava pools.

"Masaya!" said Ichigo as she jumped off the cliff to catch him, however, when they were about to hit the lava, it vanished.

"Masaya, are you ok?" asked Ichigo as she held him in her arms.

"He's fine, and you choose right," said Griffin as he landed before her. Suddenly, Masaya vanished like the lava pools had and Ichigo transformed back into Mew Ichigo.

"None of it was real?" asked Ichigo as she got up.

"Of course not," said Griffin as he got on his knees.

"Now get on," said Griffin. Ichigo hesitated for a second but decided to get on any way. Once she was on his back Griffin took off to a nearby cliff that was on the other side of the room from where she had entered.

"Ichigo!" called Blue Knight as Griffin flew closer and Ichigo coot sight of him.

"I'm so glad to see that you're ok," said Ichigo after Griffin landed and as she ran over to given Masaya a hug.

"You have both passed the test," said a centaur that walked up to Blue Knight from a tunnel.

"I take it he's the one who called out to you?" asked Ichigo as she stopped hugging Blue Knight.

"Yes he is, meet Centaru, and just so you know my test was believing you would choose right," said Blue Knight.

"He was fully confident in you to save him, even his heart said he was, also it is an owner to meet you," said Centaru as he put one arm across his chest and bowed his head.

"That's enough Centaru, it's time for us to go," said Griffin as he faded into Ichigo.

"You're right old friend," said Centaru as he faded into Blue Knight.

"Looks like we did it," said Ichigo as he smiled at Blue Knight.

"Yes it does," said Blue Knight with a smile as his left arm went around Ichigo's shoulder, pulling her in tight to him. The two then somehow ended up outside the cave.

"Whoa, how did you two do that?" asked Pudding who was balancing on her head.

"I have no clue," said Ichigo.

"Well then, it looks like I'm the last one," said Phoenix.


	9. Chapter 9: A second spirit, Nya

It took three days for the Mew Mews to reach the place of Phoenix's challenge, which was an active volcano.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ichigo as she and the others watched Phoenix climb toward the top.

"I'm sure, last time I was here, this spirit called out to me just like my phoenix one," said Phoenix without looking down. The spiritual phoenix then appeared beside him.

"You do realize what will happen if you do get a second spirit, right?" asked the phoenix.

"I know, but it's the only way," said Phoenix as he reached the top.

"Good luck," said the spirit a as he vanished back into Kasai.

"Hello, are you here?" asked Phoenix as he looked at the lava. All of a sudden a giant flow of lava rose out of the volcano. As it reseeded, the head of a red and black dragon appeared followed by the rest of its body.

"What do you want human?" asked the dragon.

"I want your power to help me and my friends save the earth," said Phoenix.

"You already have a monster spirit, if I was to join him," said the dragon.

"I know the passable outcome, my body could be destroyed from the inside out," said Phoenix without a sign of being scared on his face.

"But yet you still want my power," said the dragon.

"You called out to me the last time I was here, back then I was too scared to come here, but now I'll do whatever it takes to help my friends," said Phoenix.

"I wasn't the one that called out to you, but to see if you really are worthy, the test you will have to do is one that could destroy you just by doing it; you must walk into the lava," said the dragon.

"Alright then," said Phoenix as he headed to the lava.

"Wait, there is one more thing, you must find the dragon egg that speaks to you and bring it back," said the dragon.

"Got it," said Phoenix. He then entered the lava with no fear in his eyes or on his face. When the lava first toughed him, Phoenix was surprised that it was not hurting him at all.

"Alright, now that I know this doesn't hurt, it's time to find that egg," thought Phoenix to himself as he went deeper into the lava until it was over his head. All of a sudden he begun to hear a low humming sound coming from a distance and started to swim after it.

"That humming's getting louder," thought Phoenix to himself.

"Wait, it's coming from over here," thought Phoenix as he swam up to a gold egg stuck between some lava rocks. When he touched the egg he felt a shock go through him.

"I found you," thought Phoenix with a smile. When he came out of the lava, the dragon was surprised to see what egg had chosen him.

"Well, a golden dragon has chosen you, now that's an owner," said the dragon.

"I thought so, hey, I felt it move," said Phoenix. A tiny gold dragon suddenly emerged from the egg as it used its head to crack open the top of the egg.

"Take care of this young one," said the bigger dragon.

"I will," said Phoenix. The tiny dragon then started too fused with him. Meanwhile down with the other Mew Mews.

"I hope Phoenix is ok," said Mint.

"Are you actually worried for me, Mint?" asked Phoenix from the cliff side.

"Phoenix!" said everyone at once.

"Coming down," said Phoenix as he jumped from the cliff side and grew a pair of wings.

"You have a dragon spirit now?" asked Ichigo as he landed in front of them.

"Yep, and here he is," said Phoenix as the baby dragon appeared in his arms.

"Ahh," said all of the girls including Zakuro and Mint.

"Alright, back to sleep Goldy," said Phoenix. The tiny dragon then vanished back into him after letting out a tiny roar.

"So his name's Goldy?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep, now who's ready to go home?" asked Phoenix as he opened up the portal.

"We all are, but I just wonder how long we have been gone," asked Mint.

"Don't worry, days here equals a few hours on earth," said Phoenix.

"That's cool," said Pudding. They all then walked into the portal. Meanwhile in a shadowy castle in another dimension.

"Are Shadow Tor's preparations finest yet?" asked a shadowy figure.

"He is finished sure and waiting for your orders," said Shadow Drag as he knelt down to the figure.

"Then send him to earth, I have a feeling that the Mew Mews have a new power, and I want to test it," said the figure.

"Right away Lord Shadow Mintacor," said Shadow Drag as he got up and left.

"Just you wait, soon I will make this world for all animals, and those humans will know how it feels to be extinct," thought Shadow Drag to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: The next phase, Nya

When the Mew Mews stepped out of the portal, they found that they were on top of a building down town.

"Wait, we were in a hospital earlier," said Lettuce.

"Yah, but when we were on the other side we were in a different area then when we went over, meaning we changed areas" said Phoenix.

"That makes since," said Blue Knight.

"Alright, let's go home before we meet with Ryou and Keiichiro at the café, our families are probably worried about us," said Ichigo.

"Right," said everyone else. Later at Ichigo's house she was walking in the front door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home," said Ichigo as she took off her shoes at the door way.

"Well, looks like she's home," said her mom from the living room.

"Ichigo, come here for a minute," said her dad who was also in the living room.

"Do we have a visitor ?" asked Ichigo as she walked towered the living room. When she walked into the room she saw a woman and a guy with a camera sitting with her parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo Momomiya," said the woman as she got up and walked up to her and held out her right hand.

"And who are you?" asked Ichigo as she shook the woman's hand.

"My name is Suzan and I'm a reporter with Tokyo News, and I was wandering if I could talk to you about how it feels being a Mew Mew," said the woman.

"I guess it will be ok," said Ichigo. Later at the café, everyone had gathered in the underground base.

"So, it looks like everything went well," said Ryou as he sat in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Yep," said Ichigo with a smile back at him.

"Good, now for the bad news," said Ryou as his expression soured.

"What bad news?" asked Mint.

"The news about the government and all the news reporters who have been trying to contact me about you guys," said Ryou.

"Plus a lot of customers have been coming here wanting pictures with you, but since you were gone we had to remain closed for all this time," said Keiichiro.

"People knowing that we're the Mew Mews is kind of good and bad at the same time," said Pudding. Suddenly, their alarm started going off.

"What is it?" asked Zakuro as Ryou turned to the computer.

"A Shadow Beast King is attacking down town," said Ryou. Up on the big screen a video of a Beast King with horns, red arms, and black symbols all over its body, was attacking several humans.

"Is that Shadow Tor?" asked Lettuce with a shocked expression.

"What happened to him?" asked Mint.

"I don't know, but it's up to you to stop him," said Ryou as he turned to face them.

"Let's do this, Mew Mew Strawberry Griffin, Metamorphosis," said Ichigo followed by the other Mew Mews transformations. After transforming everyone noticed differences in their outfits. Ichigo now had a pair of wings and her eyes had turned ember in color. Mint's hair was now a lighter blue, was pulled up into twin pony tails, and her tail had separated into five long tails that curld at the ends. Lettuce had her hair pulled up into a bun, and her nails were a little longer. Pudding now had metal braces around her rests and ankles. Zakuro had whitish blue eyes and her tail was bushier. Blue Knight's hair was pulled up into a long pony tail, and had a hunting bow on his back. And lastly Phoenix had wings on his back and scales on his arms.

"Now this is cool," said Blue Knight as he looked at his new bow which he had taken from his back.

"Alright guys, let's do this," said Ichigo. All of them then ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Shadow Tor was making more of a commotion.

"That's it humans, run!" said the new Shadow Tor as he blasted an empty building, making it crumble.

"Dark Ribbon Wolf Blast," said Zakuro as she jumped over Shadow Tor on her motorcycle. The second she landed, Zakuro fired he attack right at Shadow Tor.

"Gah, you Mew Mews don't know when to quit do you?" asked Shadow Tor after the blast bounced off his armor.

"That's right, we won't ever give up fighting for earth," said Mint as she and the others got off of their motorcycles.

"And in the name of the earth we shall," said Ichigo as she went to strike her pose, but was stopped by Mint.

"Don't even finish that," said Mint.

"Oh come on, Mint," said Ichigo with a sad face.

"Um guys," said Lettuce as she pointed at Shadow Tor.

"Shadow Bull Rush," said Shadow Tor as he held his right hand out. A red spirit like bull then shoot out of his hand right at them.

"Phoenix Feather Sword, Ribbon Phoenix Feather Slash!" said Phoenix as he jumped in front of the blast and cut it in haft, sending it flying past them.

"Looks like you have gotten stronger," said Shadow Drag who was on top of a nearby building.

"What did you do to Shadow Tor?" asked Phoenix.

"The armor he's wearing allows him to use more of the Dark Mew Aqua Stone's powers," said Shadow Drag.

"Everything has a limit, Phoenix Blaster, Dark Phoenix Exploder," said Phoenix as he blasted Shadow Tor with a long stream of his energy.

"Griffin Claws, Dark Ribbon Feather Slash," said Ichigo as a pair of razor sharp gloves appeared on her hands, suddenly, with the swipe of her hands, an energy blast shot out of the claws, joining Phoenix's attack.

"Leaper Wings, Dark Ribbon Wing Cutter," said Lettuce as she grew a pair of wings, when they opened up, blades made from the air were sent flying at Shadow Tor.

"Wolf Blaster, Dark Ribbon Wolf Blast," said Zakuro as her purple and silver blaster with a wolf shaped head barrel appeared, and when she pulled the trigger a purple wolf head shoot out at Shadow Tor.

"Ibong Staff, Dark Ribbon Adarna Healing," said Mint as a blue staff with a round top appeared in her hands, when she held it up to the sky, a blue light shot out of the top at Shadow Tor.

"Wukong Spear, Dark Ribbon Monkey Slash," said Pudding as a yellow and silver spear appeared in her hands, and once it was swung, a golden light slamed into Shadow Tor.

"Centaur Bow," said Blue Knight as he shot an energy arrow at Shadow Tor. As each attack hit Shadow Tor, they began to fuse together.

"This is not possible!" said Shadow Tor before he was blown backwards thanks to his armor exploding.

"You actually broke the armor?!" said an angry Shadow Drag as he jumped down next to Shadow Tor.

"Everything has a limit to how much energy it can absorb," said Phoenix.

"He's right," said Lettuce.

"Please, help me Shadow Drag," said Shadow Tor as he held out a hand.

"Oh don't worry Shadow Tor, I'll make sure you live on," said Shadow Drag as he held out his right hand, which started to glow a dark purple.

"Wait, don't do it," said Shadow Tor as he started to pixelate. All of a sudden the pixels fused with Shadow Drag.

"I told you that I would make sure that you lived on," said Shadow Drag as a bull shaped armor shield appeared on his left shoulder.

"How could you do that?!" asked Ichigo with an enraged look in her eyes.

"Do you really not have a heart?!" asked Zakuro who was just as enraged.

"Of course not, I'm made of the pure anger that every animal has felt from suffering, now I'll be seeing you later Mew Mews," said Shadow Drag as he shot an energy blast at the ground, creating a smoke cloud.

"What happened?" asked Pudding as she covered her eyes from the smoke. When it cleared they saw that Shadow Drag got a way.

"Well, it looks like our job's going to get a lot tougher," said Phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11: New life at school, Nya

The next day when Ichigo, Masaya, and Kasai went to school everyone was acting different. The other students kept staring at them as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey guys," said a girl that they passed by in the hall.

"Hi," said Ichigo. The girl then started to giggle like a fan girl at a concert.

"Man, they're all acting as if we're rock stars," said Masaya.

"I know, it's weird," said Ichigo as she opened the door to the classroom. When the door was fully opened two hands came out, grabbed Ichigo, and pulled her into the room.

"When were you going to tell us that you're Mew Ichigo?!" asked Miwa and Moe who were the ones that had pulled her in.

"Well, nice to see you're feeling better Miwa," said Ichigo.

"Yeah I'm better, now come on, why didn't you tell us," said Miwa.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Moe.

"Well it's because, um," said Ichigo who was unsure about what to say to them.

"It's because she didn't want you guys to get in any danger," said Kasai as he walked into the room. All of a sudden, Goldy appeared from him, flying right in front of Kasai.

"Danger, danger," said Goldy in a tiny squeaky voice.

"Ah, he's copping you," said Ichigo as she walked up to Goldy.

"He's not copping, he's warning us," said Kasai as he ran to the window and looked outside, taking notice of a humanoid snake man.

"Oh great, Shadow Snake," said Kasai.

"A snake!" said Ichigo as her cat ears and tail appeared.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of snakes," said Kasai.

"Of course I am," said Ichigo who was trembling.

"Well toughen up, Mew Mew Phoenix Dragon, Metamorphosis," said Kasai as he held up his ring. When he had transformed he opened the window and jumped out of it, landing a few feet from Shadow Snake.

"Uh, I hate this job sometimes, Mew Mew Strawberry Griffin, Metamorphosis," said Ichigo as she got her pendant out.

"Well I'm not just going to let them have all the fun; Blue Knight Centaur, Metamorphosis," said Masaya.

"Ah, so you showed up," said Shadow Snake with a hiss in his voice.

"And he's not alone," said Blue Knight as he and Ichigo appeared next to Phoenix.

"That's right, and for the earth's future, we will be service, meow!" said Ichigo as she did her pose.

"Seriously?" asked Shadow Snake with another hiss.

"Come on, is everyone a critic around here?" asked Ichigo as she hid behind Blue Knight.

"Even though you came out here on your own, you're still afraid?" asked Phoenix with disbelief in his voice.

"Of course I am, people just don't get over their fears in a few minutes," said Ichigo as she looked at Phoenix.

"Um, guys," said Blue Knight as he looked at Shadow Snake.

"Snake Bite!" said Shadow Snake as he held out his right arm, suddenly, several snakes shot out at the Mew Mews.

"Gah, Griffin Claws, Dark Ribbon Feather Slash," said Ichigo with a scared voice. When the attack hit the snakes it destroyed all of them, continued to Shadow Snake, and hit him too.

"Gah, this is impossible," said Shadow Snake as he was blown back.

"Whoa, and all of that was with one hit," said Phoenix with terrified look in his eyes.

"Never underestimate the power of fear," said Blue Knight who was just as terrified. All of a sudden Shadow Drag appeared before Shadow Snake.

"Give me.. another chance," said Shadow Snake as he tried to get up.

"Oh, you've had your chance," said Shadow Drag as he held out his right arm.

"No wait, I can destroy them if you give me one more chance," said Shadow Snake with a wheezing sound.

"Quit now," said Shadow Drag as the same thing that happened to Shadow Tor, happened to Shadow Snake. After Shadow Snake was completely destroyed, Shadow Drag obtained a snake headed plate on his right shoulder.

"That's better," said Shadow Drag as he turned to the Mew Mews.

"You destroyed another of your team mates?" asked Ichigo who had lost her fear, but was now filled with rage.

"How many times do I have to tell you that they work for me, and their lifes don't matter to me if they're week," said Shadow Drag as he vanished.

"Come on, we better get back to class," said Phoenix as he turned to face the building. When they got back to the classroom they changed back to their human forms.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Miwa as she walked up to them.

"Yeah we're fine," said Kasai.

"I'm just a little creeped out," said Ichigo with a little shiver.

"Well that's going to creep you out even more," said Moe as she pointed at Ichigo's feet. When she looked down Ichigo saw a tiny snake on her foot.

"Eeek!" said Ichigo as she jumped backwards with her eyes closed.

"Whoa," said Masaya.

"Ichigo?" said Miwa with a shocked face. When Ichigo opened her eyes she saw that she was in her full cat form.

"Meow," said Ichigo as she looked at her paws.

"How, she didn't even kiss anyone," said Masaya.

"She must have gotten so scared that she fully transformed," said Kasai with a laugh. Meanwhile, the snake was slithering toward Ichigo.

"Please don't hurt me," said Ichigo as she backed away from the snake with a scared look on her cat face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you are ok," said the snake.

"So you really aren't going to hurt me?" asked Ichigo as she stopped moving.

"No I'm not, also I didn't mean to scare you earlier, I just wanted to say hi," said the snake.

"Oh I'm sorry, and I didn't even know I could understand animals other than cats until now," said Ichigo

"It's ok, oh by the way my name's Slisy," said the snake.

"I'm Ichigo," said Ichigo as she placed her paw on her chest.

"Nice to meet you, now you had better go and get your human body back," said Slisy with a smile.

"Alright, but I want to talk more later," said Ichigo. She then ran over to Masaya who picked her up. When they were face to face, Ichigo gave him a kiss, jumped out of his hands landing on her back paws, and transformed back to her human body.

"Come here Slisy," said Ichigo as she knelt down and put her hand out to Slisy who slithered right into it.

"Wait, were you talking to him while you were a cat?" asked Masaya with a shocked face.

"Yeah, and I got over my fear of snakes thanks to him," said Ichigo as she put Slisy on her left shoulder.

"I think you have," said Kasai with a smile. The teacher then came into the room with a newspaper in her hand.

"Everyone take your seats, Mrs. Momomiya is that a snake on your should?" asked the teacher when Ichigo passed by her.

"Yes it is, but he's not a pet, you see," said Ichigo as the teacher stopped her.

"If its Mew Mew related I don't want to know anymore, by the way your group was mentioned in the newspaper along with the band Tokyo Five," said the teacher as she held out the newspaper.

"No way!" said Ichigo as she read the newspaper.

"Is it true Ichigo?" asked Masaya as he stopped from going to his seat and walked up to her.

"Yeah it is, Tokyo Five is holding a concert next Wednesday and all of the Mew Mews are invited," said Ichigo with a smile.

"Really?" asked Kasai as he ran up to her to look at the paper.

"Yeah, and it also says that their opening song will be about us, and two guests can come along with each of the Mew Mews," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo's plus two are right here," said Moe as she and Miwa appeared in front of them with smiles on their faces.

"I was going to pick you two anyway, I mean you are my best friends," said Ichigo with a smile back.

"Humans," sighed Slisy.

"Hey, that's a little mean the way you said that Slisy," said Ichigo as she looked at him.

"She really can talk to animals?" asked Miwa.

"It used to only be cats," said Masaya.

"But apparently she can talk to other animals now," said Kasai. They all then took their seats and class begun.


	12. Chapter 12: The concert, Nya

And so, next Wednesday all of the Mew Mews went to the park where the concert was going on.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Pudding as she did a cartwheel.

"I know, and I can't believe Tokyo Five is going to do a song for us," said Mint.

"Sounds like you like other famous people," said Zakuro as she looked at Mint out of the corner of her eyes.

"Onee-sama I like you more than anyone else," said Mint with a little panic in her voice.

"It's ok Mint; everyone has several people they like, especially when it comes to famous people," said Zakuro with a smile.

"Did Zakuro just smile?" asked Lettuce, her glasses hanging off her face a little.

"Uh huh," said Ichigo with a stunned face.

"This is bad news," said Pudding with a scared look.

"What did you say?" asked Zakuro as she turned around with an evil look to her eyes as a dark aura surround her.

"It was just a joke," said Pudding who was so scared that her monkey ears appeared.

"Whoa, Pudding your ears just appeared," said Lettuce.

"That's the first for anyone other than Ichigo," said Masaya.

"Well I'm glad that doesn't happen with my wings, talk about a pain in the neck," said Mint.

"Wouldn't it be a pain in the back?" asked Kasai. Everyone started to laugh at his joke until they reached a gate.

"Ah, welcome Mew Mews," said a woman standing at the gate.

"Hi," said Ichigo.

"I'm Susan, I'll be showing you to your seats," said the woman as she shook their hands.

"Thank you," said Ichigo. The group then followed the woman past rows of people in the crowd.

"Doesn't look like there's any seats left," said Miwa.

"Oh, don't worry, your seats are behind the curtains over here," said Susan as they passed by the stage to a door with stairs on the other side.

"I can't believe we are going to be this close to Tokyo Five," said Moe as she looked around.

"Actually you're closer than you think," said a male voice from behind them. When the group turned around they saw a group of guys who were at least eighteen years old.

"N, no way," said Moe.

"It's Tokyo Five in person," said Miwa as if she might faint.

"It's great to meet you, I'm Mizutori," said a guy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a blue leather jacket and jeans, his shirt was a light blue compared to the jack and pants.

"And it's nice to see you again, Zakuro," said a guy with brown hair and green eyes as he shock her hand. He had a brown jacket, green shirt, and green pants with brown stripes climbing the legs.

"It's nice to see you too, John," said Zakuro with a smile.

"Wait, Onee-sama you know John?" asked a surprised Mint.

"I lived beside Zakuro when we were kids in America, I guess you could call us childhood friends" said John.

"That was only during the summer, but I still remember those times we sang together in front of our families," said Zakuro.

"Alright guys we're only a few minutes away from show time," said a woman with a clip board.

"Alright we have to go," said Mizutori.

"I can't believe we just talked with Tokyo Five," said Miwa.

"I think my legs might give out," said Moe who was wobbling a little.

"Come on, let's get to our seats," said Ichigo with a slight laugh. A few minutes later the show had begun.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for Tokyo Five," said a voice over the speakers.

"Hey everyone," said John as the group walked out on stage, wearing clip microphones on their jackets.

"Tonight we are going to perform a new song about the Mew Mews," said Mizutori.

"And we also have a surprise for the Mew Mews after the song," said a guy with red hair and eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, and a black jacket and pants.

"We love you Ben!" said a group of girls wearing shirts with his picture on them. Tokyo Five then took their places on the stage as the lights went out.

"La, la, la, la, la, we didn't count on this, it's not the path we choose," sang Mizutori as he pointed to the sky.

"But there's still a loot we could lose, Team Up," sang John as everyone joined in on 'Team up'. He too pointed to the sky like Mizutori.

"Come on let's give each other a hand, it's a perfect fit, Team Up," sang Ben as his hand went up. Once again the others broke in on 'Team up'.

"It's up to us, but it's hard to save the world while you're in love," sang another member, whose name was Jay, as he pointed to the sky. Pictures of the Mew Mews suddenly appeared up on a giant screen that was above them. When he sang the last lyric, a picture of Ichigo and Masaya in a heart appeared.

"That has to be embarrassing," said Kasai as he looked at the two. Both Masaya and Ichigo had red faces, and Ichigo's ears and tail had appeared. While Kasai had been talking Tokyo Five was finishing their song.

"If we fan together like birds of a feather we'll be friends forever going up, up, up… Team Up," sang John as the others sang la, la, la then Team Up again. By now all the members had stated moving all over the stage.

"If we collaborate it won't be too late to save the day, but it's hard to save the world, it's hard to save the world while in love," sang Mizutori as he stud at the edge of the stage pointing a girl in the audience. The five then took the spots again as they all sang la, la, la and the light went out. After the song, everyone in the crowd cheered for them wanting more.

"Alright everyone, let's try and get the Mew Mews out here, give them some cheers," said Mizutori. The entire crowed then started to cheer for the Mew Mews by yelling their name and clapping their hands. Ichigo and the others came onto the stage waving their hands.

"So how do you guys like the concert so far?" asked a guy with blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a yellow jacket and pants, his shirt was dark blue.

"We really liked your song, Rine," said Masaya as he shook the guy's hand.

"Yeah, but it was kind of embarrassing when you put the picture of us in the heart up on the screen," said Ichigo with a red face.

"Sorry about that, our manager wanted us to do it," said a guy with white hair and yellow eyes. He had a white shirt and blue jeans on.

"That's fine Biren, but how did you know that we are together?" asked Masaya.

"We called Ichigo's parents," said Mizutori.

"Of course," said Ichigo with a sigh. Her ears and tail then appeared.

"Whoa, so she does have cat ears and tail," said a surprised John.

"This is more embarrassing then the picture," said Ichigo as her entire face turned red. Everyone in the crowd then started to laugh.

"Sounds like everyone likes you, so how about you guys sing with us?" asked Rine.

"We really get to sing with you?!" asked Miwa and Moe with sparkles in their eyes.

"That's right," said Ben.

"We would love to," said Ichigo. For the rest of the concert Ichigo and her friends sung along with Tokyo Five while on stage. Later after the concert at Ichigo's house, she was just walking in the front door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home," said Ichigo as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome back Ichigo," said a girl that looked like Ichigo but with darker hair.

"C, cousin Ichia!" said Ichigo in a surprised voice. All of a sudden she turned into her cat form.

"You really do turn into a cat," said Ichia with a laugh. Meanwhile Ichigo was thinking 'how am I going to turn back'. Also in a lab somewhere in the Shadow Beast Castle, Shadow Drag was talking to himself.

"My plan is almost done," said Shadow Drag who had a few more armor plates on him. On the wall that he was looking at was a list of the Shadow Beasts, and only four were left, two of which were Shadow Drag and Shadow Mintacor.


	13. Chapter 13: A pain before school, Nya

On Thursday morning, Ichigo and Ichia were on their way to school together.

"I can't believe my little cousin is Mew Ichigo and has a boyfriend," said Ichia who was dressed in one of Ichigo's school's uniforms.

"I can't believe you're going to my school," said Ichigo in a low voice.

"Hm, did you say something?' asked Ichia with a creepy smile that would but Zakuro's to shame.

"I, I said nothing," said Ichigo with a scared face.

"Hey, Ichigo!" said Masaya as he ran over to them.

"Morning Masaya," said Ichigo with a happy voice and a smile on his face.

"Oh, so this is the boyfriend I have heard about," said Ichia with the same creepy smile as before as she looked Masaya over.

"Y, yes I am, but who are you?" asked Masaya as he looked at the two and noticed the similarities between their hairs, Ichia's being a little lighter in color. Even their facieses looked similar.

"This is my cousin Ichia," said Ichigo.

"Yeah and from what I have seen so far, she is one mean girl," said Kasai who was up on a tiny hill sitting under a tree.

"Kasai, how long have you been here" asked Ichigo as Kasai jumped off the hill and landed next to them.

"I was here a few minutes before you," said Kasai. Just then Masha appeared before them.

"Ichigo, Shadow Beast King, Shadow Beast King," said Masha as his wings fluttered.

"What, how close?" asked Ichigo with a series look on her face.

"To close, to close," said Masha. Kasai then started to sniff the air.

"Shadow Shark," said Kasai with a freaked face.

"Why do you look so scared, haven't you defeated several of them now?" asked Ichia.

"That's true, but he is the third strongest of them, and the toughest to find," said Kasai as he started to look around.

"So what kind of shark is he?" asked Masaya.

"He is a Port Jackson Shark," said Kasai.

"I've heard about them, they're dorsal fins hold poison in them, they are usually in the coastal region of southern Australia," said Ichigo. Everyone else just stared in shock as if she had just said the meaning of life.

"I wanted to learn more about endangered animals, so I did some research," said Ichigo with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, you have learnt a lot about my people," said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"Where are you Shadow Shark?" asked Kasai as he looked around.

"Right here," said the voice as a humanoid shark jumped out of the ground right before them.

"Nice entrance," said Kasai. All three of the Mew Mews then transformed

"We won't allow you to hurt anyone," said Ichigo.

"I just want to talk, you said that you learnt about my people, right Mew Ichigo?" asked Shadow Shark

"Yeah, I did," said Ichigo.

"Then you know about how my people are being threatened," said Shadow Shark.

"The humans who are doing that are bad once, there are those who want to protect you all," said Ichigo.

"Are you one of these people?" asked Shadow Shark.

"I am, and so aren't all of the Mew Mews, right guys?" asked Ichigo as she looked at Blue Knight and Phoenix.

"That's right, it's why we fight, so we can protect all the lives that inhabit this world," said Blue Knight

"Then why do you fight us, we just want to save our people," said Shadow Shark with a sad tone of voice.

"Hurting others is not the way to go about it, we need a peaceful way to do it," said Phoenix.

"Shadow Shark, what are you doing?!" asked Shadow Drag who was hovering above them.

"Shadow Drag they sound like they really want to help us," said Shadow Shark as he looked at him.

"They lie, humans only want to hurt our kind," said Shadow Drag.

"That's not true," said Ichigo.

"Then prove it, Beast Blast," said Shadow Drag as he shoot an energy blast at a nearby stray dog.

"No!" said Ichigo as she ran over and took the blast in her back.

"Sir, if that had hit the dog, it would have been," said Shadow Shark as if he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"You disappoint me Shadow Shark," said Shadow Drag as he put his hand out toward him.

"No, please," said Shadow Shark as he backed up.

"I thought you would have been the one to defeat them with that poison of yours, but it looks like I was wrong," said Shadow Drag.

"You might get my powers, but I know the Mew Mews will defeat you," said Shadow Drag as he vanished with a tear in his eye.

"What a fool to trust in humans," said Shadow Drag as he left.

"Ichigo!" said Blue Knight as he transformed back into Masaya and ran over to check on her.

"I'm fine," said Ichigo with pain in her voice.

"How did you survive that attack?" asked Kasai.

"Let's just say that I'm glad that I have the spirit of a griffin now, it made feel like I just got talked" said Ichigo as she stud up and a pair of wings formed on her back.

"Whoa, griffin wings, nice," said Ichia. A bell then rang in the distance.

"Oh man, we're late for school," said Kasai. They then took off as fast as they could, Masaya carrying Ichigo on his back.

"I promise you Shadow Shark, I will try to help save all the species of earth," thought Ichigo to herself.


	14. Chapter 14: Song of the bird, Nya

It has been a few days since Shadow Drag destroyed Shadow Shark, and no Shadow Beast King has attacked. At Ichigo's school a festival was underway.

"Hey Ichigo, is Mint really going to sing at the end of the festival?" asked Moe as they stud on the stage.

"Yeah, I asked her to do it days ago, the talent show is for anyone who wants in after all," said Ichigo.

"Actually all of the Mew Mews are going to be in it," said Masaya as he walked up.

"In that case, what are you going to do, Ichigo?" asked Miwa.

"Whatever it is better not get her cat instincts going," said Kasai as he through knives at targets.

"Actually I'm going to dance," said Ichigo as she looked at him with a tad bit of anger on her face.

"We have never seen you dance before," said Moe.

"Do you want to see a preview?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure," said Moe. Ichigo then turned on a boom box and started to dance. When she was finished everyone clapped for her.

"Not bad," said Kasai.

"And here I had a bad feeling," said Masaya with a surprised face.

"Thanks guys," said Ichigo with a smile.

"You might have been good, but I'm better," said Ichia as she walked up to her.

"Then let's see what you got," said Ichigo. When Ichia started to dance she was all over the place, after a few seconds she fell off the stage face first.

"Ouch," said Ichia in a low voice.

"Ichia, are you alright?" asked Ichigo as she jumped off the stage along with the others to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fin, ouch!" said Ichia as she stud up then fell back down.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo with a worried voice.

"I think I sprung my ankle," said Ichia as she held her right ankle with both her hands.

"Guess that means you can't be in the show," said Moe.

"Well, I'll get her to the nurce," said Kasai as he picked Icha up, then walked away. Later that night at the school, Ichigo was waiting outside the gate.

"Hey Ichigo, we're here," said Masaya as he and the others walked up.

"Hey guys," said Ichigo with a smile.

"So, when does the show start?" asked Lettuce.

"It starts at nine, so we have till then to look at the booths," said Ichigo as she looked at her watch, which read 7:30 on it.

"Pudding wants to get cotton candy," said Pudding with a happy face.

"Sure Pudding, we'll get some cotton candy," said Ichigo. And so, until the time of the show, they went around to all of the booths and had a great time.

"I can't believe Pudding won that fish," said Ichigo as they all stud back stage waiting.

"I think I'll call him Bany," said Pudding as she held up a tiny yellow fish that was in a plastic bag filled with water.

Hey Pudding, since you're up first I'll watch him for you," said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo," said Pudding as she handed her Bany. Pudding then went to get ready.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the talent show to begin," said a male voice over the speakers on the stage.

"Give a round of applause for Pudding Fong," said the voice. She then came out on to the stage on a big rubber ball while she spun several plates on sticks.

"Whoa," said the crowed as they watched and cheered for her. When Pudding was finished she jumped off the ball and let all of the plates fall as she coot them with her head.

"Ta da," said Pudding with a bowl after taking the plates off her head. The crowed then stud up and cheered for her. When she went backstage she noticed that everyone had a smile on their faces.

"What is it guys?" she asked as she came closer.

"Someone's here to see you," said Ichigo.

"Who?" asked Pudding with a confused face.

"Long time no see," said Ron Yuebin as he walked into her line of sight.

"Ron!" said Pudding as she ran up and hugged him.

"Looks like you missed him," said Mint.

"Yeah, by the way how is my dad?" asked Pudding.

"He's fine, and training as hard as ever," said Ron.

"Well I'm up next," said Ichigo.

"Good luck," said everyone. As time went on, everyone had fun at the talent show, including Zakuro who did a duet with Momoka, the girl she had saved from Kishu at the river.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the last contestant for today, Mint Aizawa will be singing a song she wrote herself," said the voice. Mint then took the stage.

"Thank you for coming out here tonight, I wrote this song for my friends and brother, so I hope you like it," said Mint as she stud in front of a microphone. But before she could sing a sonic screech hit everyone in the crowed and staging area.

"What's happening?!" asked Lettuce over the screech.

"It's Shadow Canary, she's the loudest of the Shadow Beast Kings with her sonic scream!" said Kasai. The screeching then suddenly stopped.

"Let's not waist time," said Ichigo. All of the Mew Mews then transformed and ran out onto the stage.

"Are you alright Mint?" asked Ichigo as she ran up to her.

"I'll be ok, but what happened?" asked Mint as she stud up.

"A Shadow Beast King just attacked us, you might want to transform," said Phoenix.

"Right, Mew Mew Mint, Ibong, Metamorphosis!" said Mint. When she was finished transforming, Shadow Canary, who was a humanoid bird, landed on the stage.

"So you're a bird too," said Shadow Canary.

"Yeah I am, and I'm not going to let you ruin the show," said Mint.

"Try and stop me," said Shadow Canary before she used her screech again.

"Ow!" said everyone as they grabbed their ears in pain.

"It's worse the closer she is," said Pudding.

"We need a way to cancel her out," said Zakuro.

"Mint can, her blue lorikeet DNA makes it show she can sing at high frequencies," said Kasai.

"I've never done that before, but I will give it a try," said Mint. She then closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and let out a sweet low sound that stopped Shadow Canary's attack from reaching them.

"That's better, Griffin Claws, Dark Ribbon Feather Slash!" said Ichigo.

"Centaur Bow!" said Blue Knight. When the two attacks hit Shadow Canary, they caused her to be blown back in a cloud of smoke.

"Did that do it?" asked Mint as they watched the smoke settle. When it cleared they saw Shadow Drag standing there all alone.

"Thanks Mew Mews," said Shadow Drag as he vanished.

"He took another one," said Kasai as they all transformed back to their normal forms.

"Looks like I don't get to sing," said Mint with a sad face.

"What are you talking about Mint, don't you all still want to hear Mint's song?" asked Ichigo as she turned to the crowed who in return cheered as lowed as they could.

"Can't let your audience down," said Zakuro. As Mint took her place, the others left the stage. When Mint started to sing everyone seemed to have forgotten about what had happened just a moment ago with the enemy as they let her sweet voice drown away their sorrows. When she was finished, everyone gave her a standing ovation. And at the end of the show she was awarded first place. Meanwhile at the Shadow Beast Castle, Shadow Drag was talking with Shadow Mintacor.

"Did the plan go as we thought?" asked Shadow Mintacor.

"Yes sir it did, Shadow Canary is now an armor plate along with the others," said Shadow Drag.

"Good, then the master plan is set for tomorrow, now leave so I can prepare," said Shadow Mintacor.

"Yes sir," said Shadow Drag with a slight bow before he walked away.

"Only there will be one change, it will be my plan, not his that goes into effect tomorrow," thought Shadow Drag to himself with a smile as he walked down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15: Shadow Drag's plan, Nya

The next day was Saturday, so the whole Mew Mew group gathered in the underground base since the café was closed for the day.

"So now there is only two Shadow Beast Kings left," said Keiichiro.

"Yes, but we only know the identity off one and he has the strength of all the others behind him," said Lettuce.

"Kasai, do you know who the last one is?" asked Ichigo.

"It's Shadow Manticore, another mythical creature that was turned into a shadow," said Kasai.

"What's a manticore?" asked Pudding with a confused look on his face.

"It's a mythical creature that's kind of like a griffin," said Lettuce.

"So he has a combination of animal powers?" asked Ichigo.

"Right, he has the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the wings of a dragon," said Kasai. Before anyone could say a word, the alarm went off.

"Where's the attack going on this time?" asked Zakuro.

"It's down town," said Ryou.

"Alright guys, let's make sure this is the last battle," said Ichigo. They all then transformed and headed out on their motorcycles. When they arrived they saw Shadow Manticore waiting for them in the middle of the street with Shadow Drag in front of him.

"It took you long enough," said Shadow Manticore with his hands behind his back.

"You're time has come, Shadow Manticore," said Kasai as he got off his bike.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Shadow Drag destroy them," said Shadow Manticore.

"Yeah about that," said Shadow Drag as he turned around and put his hand into Shadow Manticore's chest.

"What are you doing?!" asked Shadow Manticore with some trouble with talking.

"It was never my intention to just destroy the humans, I want to destroy the world," said Shadow Drag as he started to drain Shadow Manticore.

"What?!" said all of the Mew Mews at once along with Shadow Manticore.

"That's right, this planet is too far gone for us Shadow Beast Kings to heal by destroying the humans alone," said Shadow Drag as Shadow Manticore started to fade.

"What about you?" asked Shadow Manticore with a hazy voice.

"I will recreate the earth after obliterating all life, then I will bring to life humanoid animals that won't destroy everything and live without modern things," said Shadow Drag.

"Mew Mews, you have to stop him, it was only my intent to save the animals, not to destroy the planet," said Shadow Manticore as he completely vanished.

"Now this is the power I wanted," said Shadow Drag as a black aura engulfed him.

"What's happening to him?" asked Lettuce.

"All the shadow energy from Shadow Manticore is causing him to fuse with everyone he turned into armor," said Phoenix. When the dark light finally faded, Shadow Drag had parts from every one of the Shadow Beast Kings.

"Now with my new powers I shall bring eternal darkness," said Shadow Drag with roar. The sky suddenly went dark as the sun stopped shining.

"What is going on?" asked Zakuro.

"My castle of darkness is coming," said Shadow Drag as a giant flying castle appeared in the sky.

"Let me worn you Mew Mews, if you follow me, you won't come back," said Shadow Drag as he flew toward the castle.

"So, how are we supposed to get up there?" asked Ichigo.

"So we are going up there," said Phoenix.

"Of course, it's our mission to protect this world," said Ichigo.

"She's right," said Mint.

"Well then, it's a good thing I have Goldy," said Phoenix. A gold light then engulfed him, when it faded a huge golden dragon was standing behind Phoenix.

"That's Goldy?!" asked a surprised Lettuce.

"He grew," said Pudding with a stunned look.

"Dragons grow faster than any other creature," said Phoenix as he climbed on Goldy's back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Phoenix as he looked down at them. The rest of the Mew Mews then climbed up on to Goldy.

"Alright Goldy, get us to the castle," said Phoenix. Goldy then took off for the castle in the sky. Meanwhile in the castle's throne room, Shadow Drag was sitting on the throne.

"I knew they would come," said Shadow Drag as he watched a security video of Goldy flying to the castle with the Mew Mews on his back.


	16. Chapter 16: The final battle begins, Nya

When the Mew Mews reached the castle, they climbed off of Goldy's back.

"Thanks for your help Goldy, take a good rest," said Phoenix. Goldy then vanished back in to Phoenix's body.

"You know that was too easy," said Blue Knight who was ready for an attack.

"He's right, there should have been something to stop us on the way," said Zakuro with a worried voice.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Pudding.

"Probably," said Ichigo.

"Then let's all be careful," said Lettuce. They all then walked over to the castle gate watching their steps.

"It was nice of Shadow Drag to keep the front door open for us," said Mint as they walked into the castle square.

"Of course I left it open, how else was I to catch you," said Shadow Drag's voice out of nowhere.

"Where are you Shadow Drag?" asked Ichigo as she and the others looked around the area.

"I'm in the throne room, but to get to me you have to fight yourselves," said Shadow Drags voice. All of a sudden there was a blinding light and when the Mew Mews opened their eyes they saw flip flop versions of themselves.

"It can't be," said Ichigo as she looked at her clone.

"They're us," said Mint.

"Mew Mews meet your shadow hafts," said Shadow Drag's voice.

"These are our human sides," said Shadow Ichigo.

"Talk about pathetic," said Shadow Mint.

"I won't be mocked by a copy!" said Mint. A fight between the Mew Mews and their shadows then begun. As they fought their other hafts, they each returned the attacks of their counter parts.

"This is not going to work," said Lettuce as she ran from her shadow.

"They just keep dodging our attacks," said Pudding who was wrestling with her shadow on the ground.

"Wait, I got it," said Phoenix as he fought his shadow with his sword.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo as she looked in his direction.

"Don't fight your own shadow, fight another one," said Phoenix as he ran from his shadow to Pudding's and hit her with his sword, sending her flying.

"See, the shadow of ourselves know our moves," said Phoenix as Pudding defeated Shadow Phoenix.

"But the others don't," said Ichigo and Blue Knight as they attacked each other's shadows.

"Onee-sama," said Mint.

"Let's do it Mint," said Zakuro. Mint jumped over Zakuro as she did a role, when the two were on their feet they attacked the other's shadow.

"Someone help me," said Lettuce as her shadow backed her into a corner.

"Phoenix Exploder," said Phoenix as he pointed his blaster at the shadow. Shadow Lettuce was then vaporized.

"Thanks Phoenix," said Lettuce.

"Whoa, we just destroyed each other," said Ichigo.

"Alright everyone, Shadow Drag must know that we defeated our shadow selves," said Ichigo.

"So let's be careful in the castle," said Blue Knight. The group then took off for the main part of the castle. Meanwhile, Shadow Drag had been watching from the throne room.

"They're not that bad, but I will defeat them," said Shadow Drag with a creepy smile. Back to the Mew Mews who have just found the throne room doors.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" asked Ichigo. Everyone nodded their heads and Ichigo opened the doors.

"Welcome Mew Mews, to your final hour," said Shadow Drag as he sat on the throne.


	17. Chapter 17: Time to serve the world, Nya

As Shadow Drag sat on his throne, the Mew Mews walked into the room. When they were all in the room, the doors shut with a large bang.

"Shadow Drag, we won't let you hurt the earth," said Ichigo.

"So you came to fight me in the name of your planet?" asked Shadow Drag with a voice that said that he didn't care what she had to say.

"That's right, Nya," said Ichigo as she struck a pose.

"You're such fools," said Shadow Drag as he stud up.

"I have the powers of all the Shadow Beast Kings, and what do you have, just the DNA of mere animals and spirits of mythical creatures," said Shadow Drag as he walked down some steps from the throne.

"We also have courage," said Ichigo.

"Oh please, Bull Venom Stampede," said Shadow Drag as he held out his right hand. Snake spirits with bull heads suddenly shoot out of his hand at the Mew Mews, who dodged behind some nearby columns. But Lettuce had gotten scratched by one of them.

"Ow," said Lettuce as she landed behind the column.

"Lettuce are you ok?" asked Mint as she looked in her direction.

"It's just a scratch," said Lettuce as she held onto her arm.

"Yeah, but that scratch has poison in it," said Shadow Drag.

"Phoenix Blaster, Phoenix Exploder!" said Phoenix as he came out from behind the column. When each blast hit Shadow Drag a smoke veil was created. When Phoenix stopped blasting him, Shadow Drag had been engulfed in a veil of smoke.

"Did that work?" asked Phoenix who was out of breath.

"Do you really think I can be defeated by that?" asked Shadow Drag as the smoke vanished.

"No way, he doesn't even have a single scratch," said Phoenix with shock.

"And that's the problem with humans, they will do anything when one of their own is hurt," said Shadow Drag. He then let out a hyper scream that sent Phoenix flying into the wall behind him.

"Phoenix!" said Ichigo.

"Scorpion Slash," said Shadow Drag as he appeared behind Pudding and Zakuro. When the attack hit them, the two were sent flying into Phoenix.

"You're going to pay for that, Ibong Staff, Dark Ribbon Adarna Healing," said Mint with as mad face. But the attack had no effect on Shadow Drag as he walked closer, then made Mint fly into the others with one slap to the face.

"No way, we're the only two left," said Ichigo as she and Blue Knight saw their friends lay on the ground.

"Now it's your turn," said Shadow Drag as he walked toward Ichigo and Blue Knight.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her," said Blue Knight as he stud before Ichigo with his sword in his hands.

"Oh please, you don't even have a power," said Shadow Drag as he knocked Blue Knight across the room.

"Aoyama-kun!" said Ichigo as her eyes closed and tears came running out of them.

"Now for you," said Shadow Drag. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Ichigo looked up and saw that Shadow Drag had stopped moving along with everyone else.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo as she looked around.

"I froze time around you and me," said Ichia as she walked up to Ichigo.

"Ichia, ho, how?" asked Ichigo as she stud up.

"I'm not really your cousin, I just took her form to talk to you," said Ichia.

"Then who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't you remember, you thought you had destroyed me in the final battle with Deep Blue Sama," said Ichia.

"You're the final Mew Aqua," said Ichigo with a stunned expression.

"Exactly, when you destroyed me, shards were scattered around the world to humans and animals, a select few of those animals turned into the Shadow Beast Kings, the others are still normal" said Clone Ichia.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ichigo.

"Because the answer to beat Shadow Drag has been with everyone all this time," said Clone Ichia.

"Do you mean you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, now take my hand, and take Shadow Drag down with your friends," said Clone Ichia. Ichigo then put her hand out and the two fused together creating a blue light that engulfed Ichigo as time started to move again.

"What, what is this light?!" asked Shadow Drag. All of a sudden millions of lights shoot from all over the world to Ichigo. When they reached her the castle roof shattered to pieces, but it didn't stop there, because beams of the same light shot from Ichigo to the other Mew Mews as well.

"What's happening to us?" asked Mint.

"Is this Mew Aqua?" asked Lettuce as they all started healing.

"This is not possible, I thought all of the Mew Aqua was gone!" said Shadow Drag as the lights grew brighter. When the lights faded the Mew Mews had all transformed into their Red Data animal forms with a tough of their Mythical creature forms.

"Hey, I'm a centaur," said Blue Knight who's upper haft was still normal.

"I'll explain what happened later, right now we have to beat Shadow Drag," said Ichigo who was a giant Iriomote Wild Cat that had griffon wings and claws.

"I don't care if you explain, this is just to cool," said Phoenix who was now a tiny dragon with phoenix wings. He then started to fly around Shadow Drag.

"What are you doing?!" asked Shadow Drag as he watched Phoenix fly around him.

"Easy, a new power, Phoenix Dragon Flame Tornado!" said Phoenix as he lit on fire. A tornado made of fire suddenly formed around Shadow Drag and lifted him off the ground.

"What is this?!" asked Shadow Drag as he spun around inside the flaming tornado as it lifted him up higher and higher out of the hole created by the millions of lights.

"The end of the line," said Phoenix as he stopped his attack. Shadow Drag then started to fall out of the air.

"My turn," said Mint as she flew up, grabbed Shadow Drag by the shoulders, and started to spin as they flew higher.

"Now what?" asked Shadow Drag.

"My knew move, Bird Spin Out!" said Mint as she made a lope da loop and let go of Shadow Drag sending him further up into the sky.

"Nice job Mint, now it's my turn," said Lettuce as she passed her. She had used her Water Leaper legs to jump into the air.

"This is bad!" said Shadow Drag as he kept flying higher.

"Now it's my turn, Porpoise Blade Slash!" said Lettuce as she appeared before Shadow Drag. One of her Water Leaper legs then started to glow as she slammed it down onto his head. Shadow Drag was then sent to the empty street below.

"They will pay for this," said Shadow Drag as he climbed out of the hole that was created from the fall.

"It ends here, Shadow Drag," said Ichigo as she and the others gathered around him.

"Do you really think that could beat me?" asked Shadow Drag who was looking real beat up.

"We still have more, Centurion Arrow!" said Blue Knight as he shot an energy arrow at Shadow Drag.

"Ape Spear Slash!" said Pudding as she swung her spear. She had the body of an ape, but the tail of a monkey.

"Wolf Beam Blast!" said Zakuro as a purple beam shot out of her mouth.

"Fang Cat Blast!" said Ichigo as a pink light shot out of her mouth. When the four attacks hit Shadow Drag, a white light engulfed him.

"What is this, I, I can't lose here!" said Shadow Drag as he vanished. All of a sudden the castle in the sky vanished and the clouds vanished as well. When everything had settled down people started to come out of their houses and saw the Mew Mews standing around in their normal human forms.

"Is it over?" asked Pudding as she looked up at the sky.

"I think it is, wait Pudding the symbol on your forehead is different," said Ichigo as she turned to look at her and noticed a spear shaped symbol overlapping her Mew Mew symbol.

"Onii-sama your's is different too," said Mint as she noticed claw marks on the sides of her symbol.

"Hey, I have one now," said Masaya as he noticed a bow and arrow shape symbol on his left hand.

"So what does this mean?" asked Masaya.

"Easy, it means the job of the Mew Mews is not over yet," said Phoenix as he looked up at the sky.


	18. Epilogue

Many years have now past since the Shadow Beast Kings attacked. Everyone is now married and have kids. Mint's daughter Tori Aizawa is in show business with Zakuro's daughter Okami Fujiware, and both of their moms are helping their carriers. Pudding is now eight teen years old and married to Ron Yuebin and has a daughter named Saru Yuebin. Lettuce is a single parent who, along with her daughter Iruka Midorikawa, are both famous for their water powered engine designs. Kasai and his son Doragon Tori are both trying to learn more about the mythical creatures and are even thinking of making a sanctuary on earth for those who want to move there. As for Ichigo and Masaya, the two of them have opened their own red data animal zoo where their goals are to show people the beautiful animals and repopulate the earth with them, their twin son and daughter are also there to help them.

"Mom!" said a girl who looked like Ichigo as she ran up to the older Ichigo.

"What's wrong Neko?" asked Ichigo as she looked at the girl.

"The Golden Lion Tamarins stole my pendant," said Neko as she pointed at a cage that had seven of the monkeys in it.

"Alright, hand it over," said Ichigo as she walked over to the cage and stuck her hand in. A Golden Lion Tamarin then handed a Mew Mew pendant over to her.

"Thank you, here you go Neko," said Ichigo as she handed the pendant over to Neko.

"Hey Neko, hurry up, everyone's waiting at the African Penguin habitat," said a boy that looked a little bit like Masaya.

"Ok Aoy, thanks mom," said Neko. The two then ran to a nearby building.

"The world will be a better place with them taking over as the Mew Mews, right Ichigo?" asked Masaya as he walked up.

"Yeah, the world will be just fine," said Ichigo with a smile.

The End


End file.
